The prior art discloses assorted deodorant and anticaries lozenges comprising both a cariogenic sugar carrier or a non-cariogenic polyol carrier, containing assorted active ingredients including copper gluconate, Vitamin B-6, antibacterial agents, peroxydiphosphate salts, and a tranexamic acid/carvone combination as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,894,876 (copper gluconate in a sugar base), U.S. Pat. No. 3,228,844 (Vitamin B6 in a sucrose or polyethylene glycol base), U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,811 (antibacterial agent in a hard candy base), U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,149 (peroxydiphosphate in a sugar or sorbitol base), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,662 (combination of tranexamic acid and carvone in a glucose or starch/gum arabic base).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,885 discloses a filled capsule or tablet wherein the water soluble candy-type based outer shell contains an active antiplaque and/or antitartar agent such as a fluoride, fluoro-silicate, zinc compound, phosphate salt or antimicrobial agent.
The prior art also discloses mouth deodorant tablets containing ionone as the sole active deodorant ingredient as shown in British Pat. No. 1,311,060 and its counterpart Canadian Pat. No. 987,597. However, the ionone is in a sugar carrier, which is cariogenic.
Oral compositions containing zinc compounds in the form of a toothpaste, mouthwash as well as a tablet or lozenge are also disclosed in the prior art as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,138,477; 4,325,939 and 4,469,674.
The prior art is replete with oral compositions containing zinc salts such as zinc chloride, zinc iodide, zinc fluoride, zinc phenol sulfonate and the like as antiseptic agents, and correctives or oral conditions such as pyorrhea. Zinc chloride has commonly been used in oral formulations for its astringency properties. Zinc phenol sulfonate has been utilized in the prior art dentifrice compositions as an antiplaque and anticalculus agent as well as an odor inhibitor of fermentation and putrefaction which occurs in the oral cavity. Compositions in which these soluble zinc salts have been used have had the disadvantages such as leaving an unpleasant astringent taste in the mouth and/or having short-lived efficacy against tartar build-up and plaque, and as an odor inhibitor.
Sparingly soluble zinc salts such as zinc citrate have been used in dentifrice formulations to prolong the anticalculus and antiplaque effectiveness of the zinc ions due to the slow dissolution of the zinc salts in the saliva as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,100,269 and 4,144,323.
The reaction product of a zinc compound and polymer has been described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,477 as a compound which effectively controls mouth odor. Such control can last a few hours, but generally not overnight.
The use of a zinc complex of a specific diketone as an agent for combating tartar and tooth discoloration is also known, as set forth in German Pat. No. 2,229,466. Thus, it is apparent that zinc compounds are generally known to have deodorizing properties as well as other properties desirable in oral hygiene.
Combinations of a zinc compound with another active ingredient in anticalculus toothpaste and mouthwash compositions such as with an antibacterial agent is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,880; with an enzyme is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,841; with a fluoride compound is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,289,754; 4,289,755 and 4,469,674.
An oral composition in the form of a lozenge containing zinc salicylate, zinc lactate or zinc gluconate in combination with an ionic fluoride salt in a sugar carrier is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,674.
However, there is no disclosure of a non-cariogenic solid antitartar and mouth deodorant containing a combination of a zinc compound, an ionone ketone terpene derivative and a mint flavor in a sugar-free carrier.